Miracles Happen
by LoveMyMonkeyMan14
Summary: Rosalie had always wanted a child of her own. When a once-in-a-life-time miracle happens, she gets her long awaited wish.
1. Penny for Your Thoughts

Chapter One: Penny for Your Thoughts

As I lie on the couch with my husband, I realized, once again, that there was something missing. Emmett was my husband's name, and I loved him more than anything. I sighed to myself and sank lower in his strong arms. His eyes were locked on the television, watching a football game. He muttered something under his breath, but I wasn't paying close enough attention to know what he said. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, but I ignored it. Emmett must have felt it too, since he shifted his position and drew his attention to me instead of the game.

"Are you gonna answer that?" he asked. I shook my head and looked away. I starred at the soft blanket covering us and imagined a little boy sitting under it. After a few seconds, I changed the little boy to a girl. I had always wanted a baby girl, but my dreams didn't matter anymore. No immortal could have children. That was one of the down sides of being a vampire. Before I could notice, Emmett was gawking at me curiously.

"Rosalie, are you okay? What were you doing?" he sounded concerned. I smiled, slightly and then answered him.

"I'm fine. I was just daydreaming." I answered with a fake smile. He frowned at me, seeing right through the smile. I began getting up from the couch, but Emmett pulled me back down. He was by far the strongest of my family. He released my arm and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong, Rose? I don't like seeing you like this." he said.

"Like what? Nothing's wrong with me." I stroked his hand and he smiled at me. He was so easy to fool, almost too easy. I got up from the couch and went upstairs, into my bedroom_. _

_If only Emmett could feel the hole that I do. If only he could know how much I want a child of my own._ When I heard the rest of my family walk in the front door, I stopped my thoughts, knowing Edward would hear. I hated his power, mind reading. I wish no one could hear my secrets. I wanted nothing more than a child, everyone knew that, except no one but Edward knew that I thought of it all the time. I remained inside of my room alone, until I heard a small knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said, knowing who it was. The door creaked open and my niece, Renesmee, peeked in. I smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, innocently. I shook my head and motioned for her to sit next to me on my bed. She leaped on and hugged me.

"How was your hunting trip with the family?" Trying to make small-talk with my niece was just sad.

"It was fun. Jacob came with us and he helped me catch an elk." She sounded very proud of herself. Renesmee had the appearance and mentality of a twelve year old.

"Aunt Rose, what's wrong?" she questioned. Her eyes were sad, and I realized I was upsetting her in some way. My beat-less heart began to ache. It killed me to hurt her, since she was like a daughter to me.

"Nothing's wrong with me. Did your uncle Emmett tell you to ask that?" Renesmee giggled and shook her head. "He's just worried about nothing. There's just been a lot on my mind." She cocked her head to the side.

"What's on your mind?" Nessie asked a lot of questions these days. Renesmee's nickname was Nessie. I trusted her so I decided to come clean to someone, other than Edward.

"Ness, I want a baby." Suddenly I heard a loud bang come from downstairs. I knew it had to be Emmett, he heard me. I heard him come up the steps and slip into the bedroom. Nessie scurried back downstairs, not wanting to be a part of this conversation.

"Rosalie, you know…" Emmett stopped, he had said this too many times before. He worded it a little differently this time, "A baby wouldn't do well in this house." His words didn't make any sense to me. If I could cry, I would have been.

"Renesmee did just fine in _this_ house. I know I can't have a child, but it doesn't mean I can't hope." I defended. He wasn't trying to hurt me, just trying to keep me from getting hurt, again.

"I just don't want you to go through all of this disappointment again." My eyes grew wide and I bit my lip. Life wasn't fair. No one knew it, but neither was immortality.

"Disappointment!" I screamed, "I'm not disappointed. I'm hurt, Emmett. You have no idea how badly it hurts, knowing you can't bring life into this world, especially when you really want to. It also hurts knowing that you don't have faith in miracles."


	2. Don't Remind Me

Chapter Two: Don't Remind Me

Guilt set in me for yelling at Emmett. It was the day after our argument, and I didn't want silence from him anymore. I needed someone to talk to or something to distract me. I turned to my sister, Alice, this time. I knew she would gladly drag me out shopping with Bella, my sister-in-law. At least shopping was _something_ to do. She was surprised that I had actually asked to go, instead of her begging until I finally gave in. Bella wasn't the least bit happy about going, but she knew something was up, so she did me a kindness and came.

We left around noon in Alice's canary yellow Porsche. They guys were going hunting, Carlisle was at work, and Esme was watching Nessie. We spent the day going in and out of stores. Bella and I had few bags to carry, while Alice had tons. We had gone into Hollister to buy Renesmee some clothes we knew she'd adore. The time had flown by, unnoticed, until I popped back into reality when I heard a weak cry. A woman was struggling with carrying shopping bags, holding her cell phone, and pushing a baby stroller. The child was crying, probably wanting attention or food, but its mother was too selfish for that. _I'd always put my baby before me._ Finally she closed her phone and spoke to her son.

In an irritated tone she muttered, "Oh, shut up." _How could she say that to her own baby?_ I shuddered at the thought of those words being repeated. Bella shook me out of my daze. I was probably beginning to stare.

"Let's go home," Alice said, sacrificing a few more stores. We drove home in silence, and said not a word about the mall all night.

I took my only bag and headed up to my room. I found Emmett sprawled out on our bed, reading Sports Illustrated. He dropped the magazine onto the floor and sat up.

"Hi," I said. It was to time to fix my mistake. "Emmett, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to yell like that." His dull look became a smile and I ran to hug him. He embraced me in his arms and played with my hair. I sat with him and we talked about anything that came up through the night.

By the time it was morning, I had found myself in a very good mood. I read a few chapters of a new book I bought at the mall. I was at an interesting part, but I had to put it down at some point. I went into the kitchen where Renesmee was having breakfast.

"Good morning, Nessie," I said, happily. I looked at her unappetizing eggs and toast. Just to keep busy, I went to the refrigerator and got her a glass of her favorite drink; orange juice.

"Thanks, aunt Rosalie," she said and gulped it down. It was time for her to leave for school and I offered to drive her today. Forks Middle School was only a short drive from our house, but when I drove her, it was even shorter. Not only did she love getting there early to talk to her friends, but she loved to arrive in a shiny cherry red Convertible. Nessie always told me about the compliments her friends gave on my car.

I picked Renesmee up from school at three o'clock and she suddenly wanted to go to the mall. I took her without telling Alice to save us a few hours. We went into Macy's to look for some popular jacket that she just had to have. The store had been rearranged, but we finally found the girl's section- right next to my worst nightmare. The section next to it was full of baby clothes, shoes, and toys. I had no choice but to look at them and only keep up my dream. I held a sweet, white-laced bonnet and while my niece wasn't looking, I bought it. Nessie found her jacket and I paid for it, slipping the baby article into the bag also. When we arrived home, I helped Renesmee with her homework, and put her to bed when it was time.

Emmett had gone somewhere with Jasper, so I was alone in my room, once again. I decided to do something that I had never done before. I kneeled down beside my bed, holding the baby bonnet.

"I'm not really sure how this works, but this is my way of," I tried to think of the right word, "Praying, I guess you could call it." I took in a deep, unnecessary breath. "Please, _please_ let me have a baby. My past is hard and cold, but I can change. I would give anything to have a child of my own. I wouldn't neglect it, or ever hurt it." I sat back up on my bed and kept up my thoughts, not caring if Edward heard.


	3. Just a Little Kick

Chapter Three: Just a Little Kick

"Emmett," I called from the kitchen. It was three in the morning, and I wasn't sure why, but I wanted food, _human_ food. I hadn't eaten anything in over forty years, but for some reason, I wanted something other than blood. Emmett walked in with Jasper. They were talking about a movie they had gone to see, not too long ago.

"Those special effects were horrible, Jasper," Emmett argued, "You could hear the fog machines in the background." Jasper rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Actually, Emmett, only you and I could hear the fog machines. Human ears couldn't pick up those sounds. I'm guessing that the directors didn't consider the possibility of vampires going to see their movie." He smirked and they both turned to me in unison. I ducked my head out of the refrigerator and grinned at them. I must have looked like a child being caught by her parents, eating a cookie before dinner. They appeared confused. I tried to think of a good explanation for my being in the kitchen. I wouldn't have needed one if it had just been Emmett, but Jasper was difficult to trick.

"Hi, guys," I said, "What's up?" Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but Jasper put his hand over it and began talking first, "Nothing. What were you doing in the refrigerator?" I felt my eyes grow wide in spite of being caught.

"I was getting a snack for Renesmee." I held up a Hershey's chocolate bar as a prop for my lie. Emmett nodded, but Jasper was still suspicious.

"Renesmee is at school," Emmett explained. I was in trouble now. I had completely forgotten, and it wasn't like me to forget things like that. I decided to put my vampire powers to good use, so I ran for it. I darted out the door and through the woods, which connected most of the homes here in Forks. Finally I realized that they weren't chasing me, anymore.

I was in the dead center of the woods and I decided to sit on a large rock. I was there for a good hour or so, until I began to feel sick. I sped straight home and into the upstairs bathroom, where I vomited into the toilet. This continued, but I did not tell anyone about it. Once I felt better, I made my way into my room across the hall, and tucked myself in bed. I decided to read my book for a while. I closed my eyes, taking in the peacefulness and silence, until I felt a nudge on my stomach. It had to be Emmett, but when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there. I shrugged to myself and once again, shut my eyes. Another movement occurred, when I blinked open. I huffed and shifted to my side. I stayed in this position for some time, until I felt the same annoying pressure on my stomach.

"Emmett, I know it's you," I said to the hallway, thinking he was standing there, just out of sight. There was no answer.

"Okay, Emmett, don't poke me anymore," I commanded with a sweet tone in my voice. I picked up my book and began reading, once again. Suddenly, there was a stronger push on my stomach, but it wasn't Emmett's fault. I folded my hand over it and felt the continuous motion. My hand flew over my mouth and I starred down at my stomach. I cried dry tears of joy, but I couldn't be happy yet. I wasn't completely sure that this was the amazing situation. As soon as I snapped out of my daze, I got to Carlisle as soon as I could.

Carlisle was sitting in his office typing up some paperwork. He looked up when I entered, and I smiled at him. He smiled back, and I decided to explain my coming.

"Carlisle," I began, "I'm not sure, but I think…" I was cut off by another kick in my stomach. I put my hand over it, and I realized it was becoming a habit.

"Rosalie, I don't understand. Do you have pain in your stomach?" he asked, confused. I shook my head. My lip quivered as I smiled.

"Carlisle, I think I might be pr-pr-pregnant." I managed to choke out the last word as I hugged him. He pulled away, and began looking through books. He pulled one off of his shelf. He flipped through many pages, and finally stopped at one.

"You can't be pregnant, Rosalie. It's just not possible for vampires," he explained. I didn't let my theory go away.

"Please, can you do an ultrasound or something?" I begged. He saw how much I wanted this proved, so he questioned me instead of denying me.

"Why are you convinced that you are with child?" he asked. I smiled gratefully at him for giving me a chance.

"Well, this morning I wanted human food, a chocolate bar, actually, and I forgot that Renesmee was at school. I was in a very cheery mood this morning, and I know that because I didn't yell at Emmett or Jasper for talking about a stupid movie. I believe I had morning sickness, earlier. Plus, I keep feeling kicking." Carlisle looked surprised. He went over to the ultrasound machine and hooked it up. He had no idea how grateful I was right now, and nervous. I lie down on the cot Carlisle used when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. I rolled up my shirt, and he smeared the jelly-like substance on my stomach. He moved the transducer over my stomach, back and forth. Carlisle watched the screen and froze in place.

"Rosalie," Carlisle began, "You _are_ pregnant."


	4. Truth Be Told

Chapter Four: Truth Be Told

I shook in Carlisle's arms, whimpering with joy. I was so happy that I couldn't speak, and I think that worried Carlisle. I'm sure he wanted the best for the baby, since this would be the first immortal birth in history. I lay back down on the cot.

"Carlisle," I said, "H-how big is it?" I asked, wondering how long I'd be carrying my child. He ran the transducer over my stomach again, and watched the monitor.

"The baby is about three months mature. You should be ready to deliver in another two or three weeks." I was surprised at how big the baby was already. I nodded and stood up, folding my hand over my stomach. Thinking back to when Bella was pregnant, I remembered her being in pain and her bones being broken. Renesmee wasn't even a purebred vampire, she was only half. What could a purebred vampire baby do to its mother, while inside her stomach? Carlisle must have seen the disturbed look on my face, so he gave me more information.

"Rosalie, I don't think you will feel pain, being a vampire. It can't break your bones because it isn't as strong as you are." I nodded, thanked him, and went to the living room.

Everyone was talking amongst themselves, discussing the day. Renesmee was working on her homework with Jacob in the kitchen. Bella and Alice were out hunting, and then I remembered I had missed out on going with them. My eyes were blackening, and Edward would not let any one of us go near Nessie if we were thirsty. I ran out the door and into the woods, slowing up when I remembered the baby. There hadn't been much kicking for awhile, so I considered that it was resting. I finally found Alice and Bella somewhere around the Canadian border. I waved to them, and Alice spotted me, while Bella drank of a deer.

"Hi, Rose," sang Alice. She stopped, and sniffed the air. Her head turned in the direction of a rather large rabbit. She slowly made her way towards it, and then pounced at her prey. She and Bella drank, as I spoke.

"So, I was talking to Carlisle this morning," I began. For the fun of it, I took down a smaller deer, to occupy myself. Bella paused to speak.

"Is that what you were doing all morning?" I shook my head.

"I was…um…sick." They both stopped drinking, and looked up from their carrions.

"Sick, how?" Alice questioned, beginning to worry.

"Well, actually, I-I'm kind of…pregnant," I stuttered. Bella looked like she would pass out, and Alice's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day.

"Bella, Bella, are you okay? Carlisle proved it, he could see the baby with an ultrasound," I informed. Her eyes were still wide, and I sat her down. She tried to talk, but she was so shocked, she was speechless. Alice finished her rabbit quickly, and began to talk of the possibilities.

"Oh, my God! Is it a girl or boy? When are you due? What are you going to name it? When can we go shopping for it?" She was getting too excited.

"Alice, I don't know the gender or the name. I'm due in two or three weeks. We can go shopping tomorrow," I answered. She managed to calm down, and I remembered something important.

"You can not tell the guys," I commanded both of them.

"Didn't you tell Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Uh, no," I whispered, slightly.

"What!" they both yelled. I grinned, nervously. I didn't even think about how Emmett would react. Jasper could calm him, but I'd have to tell him first, which was _not_ an option. Edward would read one of our minds.

"Bella, can you put your shield over us and Carlisle?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Because of your _mind reading_ husband," I said, sharply.

"Oh, yeah." She giggled to herself.

* * *

**Hey, Everyone! I hope you like my story so far. I know this chapter has a bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything. I might not post until next weekend because Christmas break ends tomorrow. I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so if you want to give me my first, review now! So, click that little button that says, "Review this Story/Chapter." It's right there, a little lower, good, now, click it! Now! Thank you! (: **


	5. Flashback

Chapter 5: Flashback

Once I was home from hunting, and reading in bed, I began to think back. Ignoring the words on the page held before my face, I drifted off, into another daydream. How did this happen, the baby I mean, so quickly, let alone at all? I thought back to the night before:

"I'm not really sure how this works, but this is my way of… praying, I guess you could call it. Please, _please_ let me have a baby. My past is hard and cold, but I can change. I would give anything to have a child of my own. I wouldn't neglect it, or ever hurt it." I remembered my words exactly. I remember getting up from my kneeling position and settling on my bed, once again. Emmett walked in, and he told me about his day babysitting Renesmee. It sounded like they had a nice day, and then I thought about how Emmett would do as a father, if he could ever be one.

And that's how it happened, I guess. Just like that, a child was conceived inside of me. A miracle was what I needed, and somehow, I got one. Words could not describe how thankful I was, right then and there. A miracle was what brought this baby to me, and a miracle is what will bring this baby to earth.

* * *

**Hello, again! I want to thank my first reviewer for pointing out to me that I did not exactly say how Rosalie got pregnant. It was, as the title suggests, a miracle for her. This chapter (5) is a flashback on chapter 2. I'll update soon, if you REVIEW! **


	6. Shopping and Secrets

Chapter Six: Shopping and Secrets

Around eleven o'clock, the familiar ring of my cell phone went off. I was in the kitchen, eating whatever I could find. First I had an apple, then a frozen waffle. The reek of human food didn't affect me anymore, and I no longer wanted blood. I had to go on regular hunting trips, still, because Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, didn't know yet. It had been one week since the news, but I wasn't ready for my own husband's reaction. I knew he'd make an amazing father. If the baby was a boy, Emmett would teach him everything and anything about sports. He would be quick and strong, like his dad. If it was female, she would be a daddy's girl, no doubt. It was _so_ difficult to resist Emmett. I snapped back into reality and lifted the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker.

"Hey, Mommy!" giggled Alice, on the other end. My eyes darted around, making sure no one heard. Then, I remembered that I was the only one home.

"Hush up, Alice," I commanded, not realizing I had just said the word 'hush' in a sentence. I heard Alice, joined by Bella, laugh at my vocabulary. I let out a single laugh and then got serious again.

"You know what I mean. What's up?"

"We're going to the mall for the baby, remember? Bella and I are already in the car." I looked out the window to see the tiny sports car, and Bella's hand waving out the window.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I closed my phone, grabbed my purse, and locked the front door behind me.

We arrived at the mall in a short time, and Alice led us right to store number one. We walked into a baby store and bought plenty of clothes. I just _had_ to get a shirt that I knew Emmett would love for a baby boy. It was a pale blue t-shirt that read, 'Daddy's All-Star' in red letters with a baseball, basketball, and a football on it. We had gone into and come out of about ten stores, and yes, Alice was able to find _something_ in each one.

We finally came to a maternity store that looked promising. We entered the pink and blue store, and a young woman welcomed us.

"Hello ladies. I assume you're the mom-to-be?" She stared me down, as I smiled and nodded. "How far gone?" I panicked at her question. I didn't even know big I looked, and I couldn't say, 'Oh, about a week.'

"Uh," I began. I noticed Alice walk over to the clothes rack behind the woman and mouth the number 'three' to me. "It's been three months." The woman smiled at me and then greeted the next woman to walk into the store.

We all went our own ways. Bella headed over to the pajamas, me to the shirts and pants, and Alice roamed around everywhere. I picked up a plain lavender shirt, made for six months, and a pair of jeans, for the same. Alice and Bella both found something for me and added the clothing to my pile. I paid, and noticed three familiar faces in the store across the way. My brothers and husband were purchasing a large box a baseball bats at Models, probably for our games when there was a storm.

"Oh no," I murmured to no one in particular. Bella's head shot up and starred right in their direction. Alice did the same and I hurried to the nearest exit, pulling them along. We were only a few yards away from the car, when I heard the pound of footsteps behind us. I closed my eyes, hoping they would disappear.

"Hey, Rosie!" a booming voice shouted. It was Emmett, and I was caught.

"Hi," I squeaked. My voice had cracked and I knew he could tell I was hiding something. He looked from me to my bags and back again. The bags had logos on them that were baby-related. He appeared confused, and I sighed, knowing what I had to do.

"Emmett," I huffed under my breath, "I'm pregnant…we're going to have a baby."

**Hey! I only have one review. ): Please let me know if you like (or dislike) my story by reviewing it. Keep reading and remember to REVIEW! Thanks, 3 LMMM14 **


	7. Reactions

Chapter Seven: Reactions

"What did you say, Rosalie?" Emmett asked, after I had confessed, finally. I felt the same utter happiness that I had when I found out myself. Emmett knew almost everything now, and I was beginning to feel more and more relieved.

"Emmett, I said that you're going to be a father." His mouth fell open and I smiled at the imperfect grin that came over his face. "I guess you're happy then?" He remained completely dumbfounded. Finally, I remembered that my two brothers were also getting the news for the first time. Jasper was overwhelmed, well, it seemed that way. He hugged me, then Alice and whispered to her, "I'm going to be an uncle and you're going to be an aunt, again! Never thought we'd get to say that ever again, did we?" I smiled at his joke. Edward, on the other hand, seemed to be overreacting, as usual.

"If you're going to be the first immortal mother, why are you here? You should be at home. What did Carlisle say? Did you tell him? Does Esme know? Bella, when did you find out?" _I'm here because I needed clothes. Carlisle is the one who proved that I am. And no, Esme doesn't know yet._ I answered Edward through thought with a sharp tone, I noticed. I noticed that my moodiness was beginning to kick in.

"I've known for…well, about a week." She smiled, knowing Edward couldn't stay mad at her. He nodded and then I was given the warmest, most loving hug by Emmett.

Once we were back at the house, nothing was said about the surprise. Nessie was home from school and it was a Friday night, so she would be staying later than usual. Edward was very strict about her bed time. I decided to tell Esme first and then confess to my little niece. I got everyone but Renesmee, who was with Jacob, in the living room.

"Esme," I began. I could feel everyone tense with excitement. "Mom, I'm having a baby." She smiled at the word 'mom,' but frowned at 'baby.' She was confused and I couldn't blame her. She looked from me, smiling widely, to Carlisle, nodding uncontrollably.

"This is wonderful! I'm going to be a grandma, again!" She continued rambling on and I was glad she did. We stayed in the living room, talking about the baby, until Nessie walked in. She hadn't heard anything because she had no look of shock on her face, yet. I looked to Bella, and she nodded once.

"Hey, Ness," I said as sweetly as I could, "I have something for you." I handed her a purple gift bag. Alice had come up with the idea of rapping two personalized t-shirts for Nessie and the baby. Nessie's said 'Big Cousin and the much smaller one said 'Lil Cousin.' She tore the tissue paper and to find the shirts. She held up hers, then the other.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Renesmee, you're going to have a little cousin. I'm pregnant." I realized I had said this too many times. Her eyes lit up and she screeched happily. She threw on her shirt and lifted the other one, starring at it.

Once the night was almost over, Emmett dragged me up to our room. He sat me gently on the bed and placed his hand on my stomach. I covered his with mine.

"Hi baby," Emmett said to my growing stomach. I was bigger than when I had first found out, and I didn't care because that meant my baby was growing. I felt a familiar thud in my belly and Emmett felt it too.

"It kicked!" he exclaimed. I loved to see the look on his face when he felt the life changing kick. He looked so happy, but mostly proud. I flopped on my side, gentle enough that it wouldn't hurt the baby.

"Em, do you want a boy or girl?" I asked, just out of curiosity. He thought for a few seconds and looked back down to my stomach.

"It doesn't really matter to me. I'll love it no matter what it is." That was probably the most sensitive thing I had ever heard Emmett say. It made me want to tear up, though I couldn't. I got up from the bed with his help and walked over to my vanity. I pulled open my makeup drawer to show him the bonnet. He starred at it and let out a laugh. Then, I took out the 'Daddy's All-Star' shirt. He held it close.

"If it's a boy, he's definitely wearing this everyday. I don't care what the Pixie has to say, either," he said. Though it was an old nickname, I still found it funny when he called Alice, "Pixie."

"I heard that," Alice yelled up to us.

"Heard what?" I asked, pretending that the comment wasn't said. Alice continued yelling up to us, but we were in our own little world, sleeplessly dreaming about _our_ baby.


	8. Just Wait

Chapter Eight: Just Wait

"Hey, Rose." Emmett walked into our room. "Are you ready?" I was clipping on a silver hoop earring when I heard his now always, loving voice. The clasp clicked shut and I responded, "Yeah, I'll be ready soon." My makeup was no way finished and my hair looked a mess. Pregnancy was really doing a job on me. I took all of the necessary cosmetics from my drawer and laid them before me. I planted myself at my vanity, and began applying mascara. I grabbed my ruby lipstick, next and pressed my lips together. Then, I combed through my wavy hair, not having the energy to straighten it.

"You do know we're going for an ultrasound, not a fashion show. And it's with Carlisle, not a real doctor," he explained.

"I know, I still like to look good," I replied, then yelled to Carlisle, "Are you ready for us?" Emmett was by my side as I got up from my chair and walked into the hall.

"Yes, please come in," welcomed Carlisle.

We entered the home office and took our seats, me on the cot and Emmett on a chair. I lifted up my shirt, as I did the day of my news and discovered something shocking. The entire surface of my stomach was bruised, violet. I gasped at the sight and Emmett looked worried. I hadn't noticed the coloring when I was changing this morning, but I did feel a lot of kicking when I was doing my makeup, I simply ignored it, thought it was worth treasuring.

"I guess he and or she is getting stronger." I grinned nervously. Emmett nodded as Carlisle examined me. He poked at my skin, which faded back to its usual pale color and then returned to bruises.

"I wonder if this is like a _real_ bruise. I had never thought to look at samples of vampire blood. It has to exist, because here is clear proof. The baby is kicking and it's causing bruising, but Rosalie doesn't notice any pain because she is much stronger than the creature inside of her. Emmett, would you mind me taking a sample of blood from your vein."

"Sure, I guess you can. You don't want Rosie's blood," he asked, probably trying to get out of a small pinch. Carlisle shook his head.

"I don't want to harm the baby in any way," he answered. He took out a needle and syringe, and then poked the middle of Emmett's arm with it. This cause the needle to snap, and Carlisle took the excess needle out of my husband's vein. This was just great, I was waiting for one of the most important moments in my immortal life- to find out the gender of my child- and my father was playing scientist with my husband as his dummy.

"I'll have to find the needles that Edward used when he changed Bella." We shook our heads in agreement.

"Rosalie," Carlisle began. I perked up, ready to hear if I was going to have a baby boy or girl. I had already waited one and a half weeks to find out and I couldn't stand it any longer. "I won't be able to do the ultrasound today." I frowned at his sudden news. I had an urge to yell at him, beg that he did the ultrasound, but I didn't.

"W-why?" I stammered. He pointed to my bare stomach and I knew what he meant. I sighed; I would have to wait until the bruises cleared up, if they ever did. I rolled my shirt down and gripped Emmett's arm to get up. I thanked Carlisle and we walked out, down the steps, and into the living room.

Nessie was sitting with Jacob on the couch, talking about school. She smiled as we walked into the room, arms linked.

"Well, do I get a little girl cousin, or boy?" she asked, over-excited. I smiled sadly, and opened my mouth to answer her, but Emmett cut in.

"Twins!" he shouted. Me and Nessie both screamed, "What!?" He laughed and Jacob joined in. He shook his head as he chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," he admitted. This was typical Emmett, always joking. He had laid low on the pranks now that he knew about the baby. Nessie wiped the imaginary perspiration from her forehead. Jacob stood up to shake Emmett's hand.

"Congrats, dude. I didn't think it was possible, but I guess Blondie can make anything happen," Jake snickered.

"Yes, Mutt, I know. It was a miracle," I said this a little too sarcastically. He smirked at me and I mirrored him. That was _our_ thing. Me and Jake went at each other, every chance we got and it wasn't going to change just because I was pregnant.


	9. So Close

Chapter Nine: So Close

The Sharpie marker squeaked as I drew an 'X' on today's date. It was two and a half weeks since I had found out about my baby.

"Just half a week left, okay baby?" I whispered to my stomach. I felt a kick and squealed, realizing that he or she had heard me. The gender of the baby was still a mystery to me. Carlisle was busier than usual at the hospital so I agreed to keep the gender a surprise. I felt that he deserved a break from my needs; he had given me so much, already. I hated the tension. I hated the waiting. And I wasn't good with cliffhangers, but I'd have to cope.

It was noon when I came out of my bedroom. The book I had been reading was finished, and now a favorite of mine. I walked into the kitchen where I ate a bagel. Nessie joined me with Jake; she ate a sandwich, while he consumed just about everything in our refrigerator. When I was finished, I made my way, hobbling into the living room. Emmett stood firmly in front of the television, and shouted at the football players, as if they could hear him.

"Go! Go! C'mon, McNabb!" he yelled. I looked at the screen to see what teams were playing. The game was going to the Cowboys, who were demolishing the Eagles. I guessed that Emmett and Jasper had made another bet on football teams. Jasper always went with the Cowboys, liking the team's name. I knew that the Eagles were terrible, and Emmett probably did too, he just let his brother have the team he loved. A commercial popped on the screen for beer, which Emmett no longer had a use for, not that he did ever drink when he was human. He drew his attention to me and smiled. He lifted me into a hug and set me back on my feet.

"Emmett, we need to have a serious discussion about…" I pointed to my hugely rounded belly. He chuckled and let out a sigh.

"Okay. What about…" He repeated my gesture. I giggled and began, "I think it's time to come up with a name." He smiled baring venomous teeth. I couldn't help but smile back, which was the thing with Emmett; he made you smile no matter what. Emmett generously turned off the game and came with me into the woods, where we had decided to go when it was time for naming. I decided it was the perfect, quiet, peaceful place to make our extremely important decision.

Before we left, I grabbed a book I had picked up on our last shopping trip. The book was full of unique, common, and interesting names. This book was great for exactly what I wanted and needed.

I flipped to the first page, where our search began.

We had narrowed our too-long list down to four names; two for boys and two for girls. When we knew the baby's gender, we'd choose a name. For boys, we agreed on Blaze and Mason.

We picked the name Blaze together. It was very unique and daring, which I know Emmett likes. I pointed out the name Mason because it was Edward's last name before he was part of our family. I was very close to him before Emmett was in our family. We were like the brother and sister we should be, and were much closer than we are now.

Jade and Ebony were the two names we chose for girls.

I saw the name Jade in my book and noticed that the meaning was "Green Gemstone." Jasper is the name of a stone, also, and I knew he'd love to be a part of his little niece's name. Emmett loved the name Ebony. I'm not sure why, but he did. I thought it was very pretty and different, I liked different.

After an hour of debating in the woods, we narrowed it down to one name of each gender. Emmett felt the need to announce it, "So, _our_ baby's name is…"


	10. Last Minute

Chapter Ten: Last Minute

We were at the mall. Everyone in our family, even the guys, who despised shopping, was at the mall. Alice wanted to take us all shopping before the newest member of the Cullen family arrived. It would be one of our last outings together, without a new baby. When we arrived in separate cars, we met at the food court, where I grabbed a cinnamon pretzel and one large Coke. I never realized how edible human food was. I wasn't sure why, but this little baby inside me wanted it, which made me too. Renesmee begged Bella to take her to Deb Shop for an upcoming dance at her school. It was a formal and I knew she had her eye on a little, strapless turquoise number which I knew Edward wouldn't approve of. That's why I loved her fashion sense. Bella wanted to get the other shopping done first, so we had to listen to Nessie complain about it the whole time.

We bought more clothes, for the baby. Plus, some bibs, toys, and shoes, lots of shoes. Who knew Uggs came in baby size? If this baby was a girl, she'd thank me, someday. I bought some mousse and a tiny comb to spike my baby's hair up, if it was a boy. This was too cute and I knew it would make even Emmett laugh. Some bows were purchased, along with two beautiful necklaces. They both had white-gold chains and diamond initials. One had an 'E' for Ebony and the other had a 'J' for Jade.

"What do the letters stand for?" Nessie wondered, out loud. "It depends on what the baby's name is, and if it's a boy or girl. If it's a girl, and we choose the 'J' name, she gets the necklace. And the same goes for the 'E,'" I explained this, careful not to give the names away and spoil the surprise. Being the newsy twelve year old she was, Nessie reluctantly questioned me as to what the names where.

"It's a surprise," I replied with a tone that told her to leave it at that. I grabbed the numerous bags at the register, handing them one-by-one to Emmett, who carried them to the car. Jasper joined him, partially struggling with Alice's bags. Esme took Carlisle to the book store. She liked reading as much as I did, but unlike me, she didn't keep it a secret. Edward was looking at a topaz bracelet, probably for Bella. She loved topaz, due to her mate's eyes. I walked out of the jewelry store while Edward was handing the clerk cash in exchange for the bracelet. A few stores over, was Renesmee's heaven for today. We were finally at Deb Shop.

Nessie squealed in delight at the sight of _her_ dress on the rack, turquoise, strapless, and exactly her size, 3-4. She began to run at vampire speed to the dress, but I grabbed her before she could cause a scene. She touched my arm, using her gift and transmitted, _oops, sorry._ I nodded in approval of her respect and waved to the rest of the family to enter the store. She skipped to the dressing room and changed quickly. We sat down on the benches by the changing rooms waiting for the fashion show to begin. In just seconds, her pale little arm wisped the changing curtain away and she stepped out of the little room.

"Oh…" Emmett began.

"My…" Jasper said.

"God…" Edward finished. If their eyes got any bigger, I was sure they'd fall out of their heads. I didn't see her grab the silver rhinestone stilettos, but they were a great touch. She also sported a pair of silver hoops and a silver bangle. My niece looked absolutely amazing!

"There's no way! There's no way!" Edward was hyperventilating.

"She looks beautiful!" Alice shrieked. Bella nodded and I joined in.

"Ugh, I knew we shouldn't have brought daddy when we got my dress," Nessie complained, "Or Uncle Em or Uncle Jazz." I looked at Emmett in disgust, then smiled and giggled. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain, then another, and another. _Ouch!_ I screamed in my head. I gripped my belly in pain.

"What? Rosalie, what's wrong!?" Emmett panicked. I gasped at another jab and yelped. "C-call, C- Carlisle," I begged, anyone who would listen. Bella whipped out her cell and dialed his number, getting no signal in the store. I struggled to swallow and sat on the ground, whimpering. It felt like an electric shock running through my body, a feeling of complete pain that I hadn't felt since my true lifetime.

I knew what was happening…I was in labor…in Deb Shop.


	11. Reflection

Chapter Eleven: Reflection

"Emmett!" I screamed in pain. As I lie there, on the hard, tile floor, I looked around to see my family members' expressions.

Emmett was kneeling on the floor next to me. He was supporting my back with his knee and gripping my arms to keep them still, instead of frantic. He was literally pleading with the baby to wait until we got home.

Bella was pacing back and forth, dialing numbers, trying to get a hold of Carlisle, though he was probably only a floor away.

Edward was panicked; for one thing, seeing his only daughter wearing _real_, teen-aged clothing was an apparent shock to him, and secondly, my being in labor didn't help.

Alice was jumping up and down, giggling uncontrollably; she was obviously excited and taken by surprise. Alice was _never_ taken by surprise. She grabbed everything we had with us; our bags that Emmett and Jasper couldn't manage to carry and our purses.

Jasper was clearly trying to clam everyone down, but this situation was just a little to overwhelming for his power. It worked for a while, but eventually gave out.

Then, there was Nessie. She stood there, frozen. Her spotlight had been taken away, by none other than me. And for once in my life, living and dead, I felt something…Understanding.

My whole life, I was known by everyone, as _perfect_. But what does 'perfect' really mean, to anyone? Did it mean, talented? Did it mean pretty, beautiful, even? Did it mean flawless? It _did_ mean those things, but 'did' is in the past, my past. And that's where it will stay and be buried, in that cold, hard past of mine. I wasn't perfect…ever. People are people and have flaws. My flaws, if anyone could have just seen them, were three simple words- Self-centered, Selfish, and Sour. I thought of sour, because I can be just plain mean. When Carlisle saved my life by changing me, I was furious. I cried dry tears at what I had become. I screamed and yelled at him and Esme and Edward. They learned to get passed it, but I never forgot that day. I didn't want it. I didn't want my second chance at life, but I took it, like I took a lot of other things. I took things for granted.

Why I thinking of these things while noticing Renesmee, I didn't know. All I knew was her moment, trying on her dream dress for an once-in-a-lifetime dance that was really, really important to her, was shattered. It was my entire fault, but this baby couldn't be helped.

_My birth was something to celebrate. My childhood was something to treasure. My teenage years were something to remember. And my young death was something to keep close. _This is what my mother thought of, everyday, from my death up until hers.

Sadly, I didn't regret it…I didn't want it…but I didn't regret it.


	12. Hurt Always Turns to Relief

Chapter Twelve: Hurt Always Turns to Relief

Only a few minutes had passed since I began having these dreadful labor pains. Not many people seemed to notice me, which was a shock since I was lying on the floor, having what seemed to feel like pre-contractions. One woman, a worker there, asked if we wanted her to call an ambulance, but we had to refuse, though I'd have loved to go to a hospital, right then and there. Finally, common sense began to kick into everyone. Alice bounced out of the store and down the steps to the first floor. Emmett lifted me into a cradling position, while Bella helped Nessie get out of the dress. They didn't even bother paying for it; they just put everything back on racks and followed a determined Emmett to the parking lot. Edward and Jasper followed after us, also.

Once we reached the cars, Emmett plopped me gently into the backseat. I saw Alice running to her convertible with Esme and Carlisle following. Emmett was already pulling out when he yelled to Carlisle, "We'll meet you at home, if we get there before you do, I'll lay her down." I noticed a slight jerk of the head from everyone. Emmett drove with no flaws. We made it there within ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Alice got caught in traffic with Bella, Esme and Carlisle. Jasper and Edward were right behind us, and soon, we all zoomed into the driveway, to my relief. I closed my eyes and felt myself being lifted. Soon, I was in the comfort of a bed, the cot in Carlisle's office.

"Rose! Rosalie?" I blinked my eyes open at the sound of my brother's frantic voice. Pain overtook me again, so instead of answering properly, I moaned. "Emmett, get her into this." I heard him say. A light blue blur flew into Emmett's arms, it was a hospital gown. He dressed me quickly, and then laid me down, putting a pillow under my head. _Where's Carlisle?_ I asked Edward through thought.

"He's still in traffic. So is Esme, Bella, and Alice," he paused for a moment, "Rose, Nessie's here." I felt a smaller hand brush against mine, in a soothing sort of way.

"Ness," I moaned, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked, beginning to worry. I shook my head weakly and responded, "For ruining your big moment. You didn't even get to buy your dress. And you looked so beautiful, like always. And, it's my entire fault." I sighed.

"B-but, I'm not mad. I'm so happy! No dress it worth more than a baby cousin!" She laughed, but sounded like she was crying, and when I touched her cheek, it was wet. I wiped the tears away, using my thumb, and embraced her in a light hug. I sensed someone coming close, so I let her go. It was Carlisle, finally.

"Okay," he began, "Rosalie, are you ready?" I felt myself nod and meant it, too. I was ready to meet my baby. I opened my eyes, just once, to see Emmett and gripped his hand.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, Em."

_Pain is difficult, but life is harder. _This ran through my mind, but I didn't know why. It was just a simple quote. I had read it from my book. I memorized it because it just made _so much_ sense to me.

I didn't realize anything had happened within my half hour of hurt, lying on the cot. I knew Carlisle was working on me, I just didn't know when it was over. I was numb from the pain, but grateful I couldn't feel anything. Suddenly, I fell into a mood of relief. My eyes were closed, but I felt a small smile forming across my face. I stretched my arm slowly to feel my stomach and to my surprise, it was flat. My eyes shot open and looked at where my hand was; all I saw were my 'perfect' curves and my newly-flat belly. I began to panic. Where was the baby? Had I lost it? Oh no.

Soon, I heard a quiet whine of some sort. The noise was high-pitched, soprano, like my sister. It was musical, almost. It was a gentle sound; sweet, calm, happy. The noise was repeated, until it was much louder, and then soft, then stopped.

"Rosalie," I heard a male voice say, it was Emmett. I looked at his face. "You did it. We have a baby." He was quiet. I looked around the room for anyone else, but no one was there, except me and Emmett.

Carlisle soon walked into the room, he was carrying something. It was small, wrapped in a white garment, face covered. Carlisle Cullen, my father, was holding my child, my baby.


	13. Holding a Miracle

Chapter Thirteen: Holding a Miracle

"Carlisle, I can't thank you, enough," Emmett said, for both of us, because I couldn't speak. Words couldn't describe how I felt, so I didn't talk at all. I gasped for air, though I didn't need it. I took a peek at the bundle my father was carrying. I couldn't see anything.

"Here you go, Rosalie. I believe this is yours," Carlisle said, as he handed me the package. This was it. I was holding my baby for the first time. This was the moment I had always dreamt of. Emmett sat on the edge of the bed. He lifted the piece of blanked covering the baby's face. That is when I saw the most beautiful child ever. Its face was pale, typical and expected, but the extreme beauty was indescribable. It had green eyes, which would soon be crimson, then topaz after some blood, though I'd love for them to stay green forever. Its face looked carefully sculpted, high cheekbones, as if made for perfect dimples. There was little hair upon its head, but from what appeared there, it looked brown, like Emmett's. A hand reached out at me and touched my face. Suddenly, the child began starring into space. A few seconds passed, and it popped back into reality. Its hand on my face showed me something; a picture. It was of our whole family, including the newest member.

"A gift," I spoke, for the first time. Emmett looked at me confused. "Didn't you see what it just did? It looked beyond me, like when Alice gets a vision, and then it touched me and showed me something, like Renesmee does. The baby has two gifts!" I exclaimed. This was a purebred vampire with two gifts. My child had two gifts that were somehow inherited by non-blood relatives, this was just amazing. This was even more special because they were the gifts of my sister and niece, two people I loved, dearly. I didn't think I could get any luckier, but then, I did.

"Emmett and Rosalie," Carlisle said, "It's a girl." I sighed in happiness; who knew that a baby girl could look so much like her father? I guess she was the girl-version of Emmett. I giggled silently. I'd let Emmett in on the joke later. I heard footsteps coming close and the door creaked open, revealing an excited Nessie.

"Everyone can come in," I said, pleasantly. They all entered; Esme, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jasper, and Alice. Everyone looked at the little baby, cradled against my chest.

"Well, is it a boy or girl?" Alice asked. Emmett answered this time, "A girl. My girl." I smiled at everyone's reaction; they were all glad.

"What's her name?" Bella wondered. Emmett and I looked at each other. He smiled at me and nodded. This was our signal for who got to pick the name, and it was me.

"Her name is Jade Maysen McCarty Hale-Cullen."

"We picked Jade because it's a gemstone, like Jasper. And Maysen was originally for a boy, but it can be used for a girl, just alternate spelling. Since its Edward's old last name, we thought we'd use it." Emmett took the words right out of my mouth.

"Also," I added, "She has a gift."

"Really? What is it?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"She has precognition and can share her thoughts." Nessie didn't know what the term 'precognition' meant so I explained for her. "It's the gift Alice has; future-seeing." She then realized that the baby also had her gift. Renesmee squealed in delight, while Alice did the same.

Later that day, I saw the thought. I saw the thought that Jade had shown me;

the one of our family. We were all together, complete, for once,

and it was all because of this little baby.

I have learned something from this moment;

I have learned, that Miracles Happen.


End file.
